starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dexter Jettster
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ojom | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Dex | functie = Uitbater Winkelier Prospector | species = Besalisk | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,88 meter 102 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Dex's Diner }} thumb|250px|Dex op Subterrel thumb|250px|Dexter & Obi-Wan Kenobi Dexter Jettster was een Besalisk vriend van Obi-Wan Kenobi die in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic Dexter’s Diner uitbaatte op Coruscant. Biografie Dexter was een Besalisk afkomstig van de koude wereld Ojom. Net als zijn mannelijke soortgenoten had Dex vier armen en een dik lichaam dat diende om voedselreserves op te stapelen in geval van nood. Dexter was een geducht tegenstander in een handgevecht en hield niet van onruststokers. Voor zijn vrienden was Dexter echter altijd erg gedienstig en vriendelijk. Vooraleer Dexter zich vestigde op Coruscant had hij al tal van jobs vervuld en van de ene planeet naar de andere gereisd. Dexter had ten tijde van 22 BBY volgende jobs vervuld: jager, scout in de Outer Rim, bartender, wapensmokkelaar, olie prospector en winkelier. Door al deze ervaringen en Dexters uitstekend geheugen was hij een wandelende encyclopedie. Zo werkte hij een tijdje als barman op Tyne's Horky in Doodnik's Café waar hij samenwerkte met Doodnik, een vriend die hij kende van op Ojom. In Doodnik's deed Dexter allerlei informatie en kennis op in verband met eten die hij later zou gebruiken in Dexter's Diner. Tijdens zijn periode op Subterrel waar hij zocht naar olie, kwam hij in contact met mijnwerkers die door de Kaminoans waren gekloond. Daar ontdekte hij ook de Kamino Saberdart tijdens zijn opgravingen. Dexter ontmoette Obi-Wan Kenobi voor het eerst op Ord Sigatt waar hij een kroeg uitbaatte. Obi-Wan was toen nog een Padawan en alhoewel hij niet aan Obi-Wan's kant stond, vond hij de jonge Jedi sympathiek. Daarna opende Dexter een wapenwinkel in het Outland Transit Station die huurlingen en Bounty Hunters bevoorraadde. Nadat hij ternauwernood ontsnapte aan een aanslag, besloot hij dat het tijd was om zich te settelen. Hij verkocht de overschot van zijn stock aan Jango Fett. Tijdens zijn werk op Subterrel was Dexter in het bezit gekomen van WA-7, een antieke server droid. Dit opende perspectieven en Dexter was van plan om een restaurant te runnen. Toen Dexter aankwam op Coruscant had hij enkel een Crisp-E-O Donut Droid meegebracht om zijn droom waar te maken om mensen goed voedsel te kunnen serveren. Dexter opende een eetstand, Dex's Donuts op de hoek van Zevanth Street en Avenue Peth. Het was een begin en Dexter serveerde enkel Donuts en verse Caf. Een straat was op Coruscant niet echt de geschikte plaats om een eetstand te openen aangezien het meeste verkeer zich in de Skylanes bevond. Dexter kon met zijn winst onmogelijk een groter restaurant beginnen... Maar een onachtzame chauffeur crashte met zijn Air Taxi op de eetkraam. De kraam was helemaal vernietigd en Dexter verbleef een week in het ziekenhuis met een gebroken schedelpan en drie gebroken armen. De verzekering dekte echter het ongeval zeer rijkelijk en door het ongeval bezat Dexter nu ineens voldoende Credits om zijn droom verder waar te maken. In het CoCo District op Coruscant nam hij Didi & Astri’s Café over. Didi Oddo en zijn dochter Astri Oddo waren vrienden van Qui-Gon Jinn en zijn Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dexter herdoopte het etablissement in Dexter's Diner en richtte het in naar zijn stijl en smaak. De Diner was gebouwd in vroege Med’soto stijl, met felle lichten, chroom, gele belichting, grijsblauwe tafelbladen, rode bekleding en tegels op de vloer. De oude Crisp-E-O Donut Droid gebruikte Dexter nog steeds om hem te helpen met het ontbijt. Met WA-7 erbij kon Dexter nu beginnen met Dexters' Diner. Als voormalige klant van de Oddo familie kwam Obi-Wan opnieuw in contact met de Besalisk. In de diner bevond Dexter zich meestal in de keuken waar hij allerlei vreemde en gekruide gerechten bereidde voor zijn cliënteel. De bediening liet hij over aan WA-7 en Hermione Bagwa. Net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars kreeg Dex een bezoekje van zijn vriend Obi-Wan die hem vroeg om een voorwerp te identificeren. Dexter herkende het als een Kamino Saberdart en vertelde dat het afkomstig was van de planeet Kamino. Met dit aanknopingspunt zette Obi-Wan zijn zoektocht verder die uiteindelijk zou uitmonden in de Battle of Geonosis en in de Clone Wars. Tijdens de Clone Wars zocht ook Quinlan Vos over een Anzati moordenaar. Nadat het Galactic Empire werd geïnstalleerd vluchtte Dexter naar de lager gelegen niveaus van Coruscant waar hij één van de leiders van de Erased werd, een groep van personen die om één of andere reden werden gezocht door het Empire. Dexter werd door Ferus Olin opgezocht en hielp de ex-Padawan wanneer hij kon. Achter de schermen *Dexters stem werd ingesproken door Ronald Falk die ook Dexter speelde op de set. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Dexter in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Gamer – n° 10 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Last of the Jedi: Underworld – Junior Novel *Dining at Dex's Diner op Hyperspace *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Besalisks category:Coruscanti category:Horecapersoneel category:Erased category:Informanten